SLASH LEGER' Tu m'manque
by orlidom
Summary: Merry avoue son amour a Pippin... que fera Pip apres cela? va-t-il lui dire que lui dire que lui aussi l'aime ou va-t-il s'enfuirea toutes jambes? a vous de venir voire si Merry sucombera a la faucheuse ou a l'amour!(fic originalement erite pour les acteu


Bonjour, me revoilà avec un one shot, songfic que j'ai terminé à 3 heures du mat.... Oui encore.. X-X. C'est une chanson d'un groupe québécois, peut-être vous le connaissez... La Chicane. (C'est le nom du groupe!) Donc qui dit parole Québécoise, dit expression ou mots purement Québécois... il y aura des '' 1,2,...'' à coté des mots (même s'il y en a pas beaucoup..) avec une définition plus claire...Si y'en a d'autre que vous comprenez pas... Dites-le moi sans hésiter. Et le couple que j'ai choisi en premier lieu sont les acteur de Merry et Pippin donc Dom/Billy, mais que sur fanfic on ne peut mettre des RSP (reel person story ou Slash), ben je l'ai modifier légèrement en Merry/Pippin. Si vous voulez voire la vrai version aller sur l'adresse suivante : http:www.le-monde-du-slash.fr.st/ Si y'en a un ou une seule d'entre vous qui me dit que c'est ''horrible'' de vous faire déprimer comme ça.... Je lui répondrai que la fin qui est écrite n'était pas supposée être comme cela... c'était pas ce que j'avais prévu... donc... j'aurai pu être plus sadique ! Ha oui... C'est un POV de Merry, les paroles en italique gras sont les paroles de la chanson. Bonne lecture et faite-moi plein de reviews!! Donc il y aura peu être une suite...tout dépendamment de ce que vous me demanderez... une sadique ou joyeuse???

_**Waring : SLASH.... Personne homophobe s'abstenir!! **_

_**Discalmer : les petits hobbit si dessous ne m'appartiennent pas!! Il son a leur créateur J.R.R. Tolkien!! **_

_**Tu m' manques...**_

_**Ouvre les lumières, ferme la porte y a un courant d'air   
Dis-moé des mots durs, dis-moé des mots tendres   
Dis-moé tout c'que tu veux entendre   
**_

Je ne peux croire que tu vas me quitter bientôt. Tu n'es resté que quelques jours, au lieu de deux semaines comme prévu. Je t'ai avoué mon amour, mais tu n'as pas réagi, tu as décidé de franchir la porte sans me parler. Nous avons beau être en plein ete, mais lorsqu'elle s'ouvre à ce moment même j'ai froid. Si tu l'ouvres et la franchis sans au moins m'adresser la moindre parole, tout mon être s'écroulera lamentablement. Un vide intensément froid m'envahit de ce manque de mots. Crie-moi que je ne suis qu'un stupide imbécile, que, à jamais j'ai brisé notre amitié, insulte-moi, tue-moi avec des mots, mais ne pars pas comme cela. Si au moins tu ne ressens aucune envie de me dire des mots durs, console-moi, rassure-moi, s'il te plait, ouvre ta lumière que je puisse voir ce que tu penses.

_   
**Amènes-les tes cartes, on va jouer jusqu'à ce que tu partes   
Parle-moé de choses drôles, parle-moé de choses plates   
Fais c'que tu veux, j'veux pas qu'tu partes   
**_

Raconte-moi encore une fois cette histoire que je trouve si hilarante qui c'est passé lors de ton dernier voyage, parle-moi de cette fille hystérique qui t'a pincé une fesse une bonne dizaine de fois en une minute en prétextant que c'était un accident. Parle-moi même de ta relation avec tes soeurs, même si je ne trouve pas ce sujet de conversation intéressant. Faisons une bataille de cartes, jouons à la dame de pique même, n'importe quoi plutôt que de te voir franchir cette porte.

**_Tu m'manques, on a plein de choses à se dire   
Après la pluie l'beau temps, mais l'orage peut durer longtemps   
_**

Tu n'es pas encore parti, que je sens mon âme et mon cœur se séparer en deux, tu me manques déjà. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire encore, mais mes mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge, trop serrée par la tristesse et la douleur que je ressens. Je me sens comme un orage prêt à éclater, déversant toutes les pluies du monde dans cette maison. Illuminant la noirceur d'éclairs rageurs dus à ton silence. On dit ''après la pluie le beau temps'', mais j'ai cette étrange impression que cet orage va durer longtemps. Si seulement tu me disais si ses sentiments sont partagés ou non... dis-moi un simple oui ou un simple non et je comprendrais.

_   
**Raconte-moé une histoire comme tu sais si bien le faire   
Raconte-moé la fois, raconte-moé l'autre fois   
Raconte-moé n'importe quoi   
**_

Ton silence est la pire torture que tu puisses m'infliger. Tes yeux fixes un point absent sur le sol. Ton visage ne me laisse rien deviner sur ce que tu penses, tes traits si fins et si légers habituellement, sont tirés et graves à l'heure actuelle. Je t'en pris raconte-moi l'histoire de ces deux petits hommes qui partirent à la recherche de champignons pour se retrouver finalement à aider leurs cousins à trouver des êtres immortelles. Raconte-moi la fois où ils se sont retrouvés piéger et enlever par des créatures monstrueuses et ont dû se débrouiller seuls. Lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés sur un arbre parlant, lorsqu'ils ont aidées à la destruction du mal. Parle-moi aussi de leur douloureuse séparation, dû à la bourde d'un. Les souffrances qu'ils ont ressenties loin l'un de l'autre. N'oublie surtout pas de me raconter qu'à la fin le bien a vaincu le mal, qu'ils y ont participé activement, chacun de leurs cotés, qu'ils se sont retrouvés ensembles comme au début et que, depuis la fin de cette guerre, ils ne se sont plus jamais séparés. Dis-moi que l'histoire de ces deux petits êtres est comme la notre en ce moment. Mais surtout qu'à la fin, nous nous retrouverons.

**_Joue-moé d'la guitare, joue-moé s'en même si y est tard   
Fais-moé rire, fais-moé chanter   
Après tu peux t'en aller   
_**

Sors ta guitare de son étui, elle demande qu'a être gratté pour que s'échappe cette mélodie qui me fait chanter jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Réveillons les voisins de nos rires, de nos chants comme la nuit passée. Si tu dois absolument partir, fais le demain, laisse-moi vive ce moment une dernière fois. Si plus jamais j'ai à te voir, marque-moi à un point tel que lorsque je fermerai les yeux dans un dernier souffle de vie, ce moment m'emportera au paradis. Après tu pourras me quitter sans que plus jamais tu n'aies à revenir. Je t'en supplie.

_**   
Tu m'manques, on a plein de choses à se dire   
Après la pluie l'beau temps, mais l'orage peut durer longtemps   
**_

Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, ce lien qui existait entre nous, cette complicité, cette réciprocité, une union parfaite de deux âmes qui ne demandaient qu'a êtres soudées en une seule. Je savais qu'en t'avouant que mon amour pour toi avait évolué de mon coté en un amour pur et vrai, qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple amour fraternel, marquerait sûrement la fin de notre célèbre histoire. Que je risquais de devoir t'oublier, mais malgré ce fait j'avais espéré qu'il en serait autrement. Après tout tu m'as si souvent entendu dire à quel point nous avions un lien si particulier, je croyais que tu ressentais la même évolution. J'espérais, mais la température en a voulu autrement.1

_   
**Ferme les rideaux, tu vois ben qu'j'ai les yeux plein d'eau   
Regarde-moé pas, parle-moé pas   
J'braillerai2 pas si tu pars pas   
**_

Tes yeux sont toujours posés sur le sol, fixant infatigablement le même point depuis le début. Ton visage a toujours cette expression mélancolique. Ta main tient toujours la porte entrouverte, prête à être franchie. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes que je contrôle de moins en moins que je vois les secondes défiler sous mon nez. Je sens une inondation monter dans mes yeux, prête à déverser des pluies diluviennes. Tu remontes très tranquillement, trop lentement, tes yeux émeraude dans les miens. Tu sembles chercher une réponse à une question que tu n'as pas encore posée mais que je redoute. Par pitié, ne me la poses pas, je ne saurai y répondre et cela serais la pierre qui briserait le barrage qui retient mes larmes. Ta si tendre bouche s'entrouvre légèrement, laissant sortir cette question fatidique pour moi.

Pourquoi?

La barrière brisée, mes larmes coulent lentement, inondant mes joues de cette eau glacée. Je m'écroule sur le sol, le visage enfouit dans mes mains, tremblant de froid, la respiration saccadée, parcouru de spasmes plus violents les uns que les autres.

**_Tu m'manques, on a plein de choses à se dire   
Après la pluie l'beau temps, mais l'orage peut durer longtemps_**

Cela fait déjà 1 an de ce jour qui marqua à jamais la fin de notre amitié, notre lien. J'avais juste eu le temps de voir une dernière fois ton visage, tes yeux posés sur moi avant de voir une porte se refermer quand tu es sortis de ma maison. Si tu savais comme je soufre de ton absence. Mon âme est perdue dans le néant qu'est la vie. Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'un jour le soleil vienne se lever sur ma piètre existence. J'ai appris q'Aly t'avait laissé pour un autre. J'aurai tellement voulu te consoler, être là pour toi, mais tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, Sam et Frodon me l'ont dit. Ils sont venus me voir quelques jours après ton départ et ils m'ont retrouvé debout sur la table de la cuisine, une corde autour du cou. Ils sont arrivés au bon moment, juste avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. J'ai appris à vivre avec l'idée que plus jamais nous ne serions comme avant. Mais aussi, j'ai appris que le temps apaise les douleurs et que les choses peuvent s'arranger. Je le sais puisque dans quelques secondes je cognerai à ta porte. Tu m'as invité pour le thé et pour discuter. C'est avec un sentiment d'appréhension que la porte s'ouvre pour me laisser entrer.

Fin!

1J'espérais, mais la température en a voulu autrement.1

Donc ça c'est une métaphore, pour ceux qui se demandait ce que je voulais dire. Merry pense que le beau temps signifie que Pippin va rester, lui parler, lui dire que lui aussi il l'aime. Le mauvais temps veut dire tout le contraire, bref ce qui arrive à ce moment. Merry espérait que le beau temps l'emporte, mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrive.

_**2J'braillerai pas si tu pars pas2**_

Ici ''brailler'' veux dire pleurer. C'est une expression très courante ici. Je dis souvent à ma fille d'arrêter de brailler pour rien, sinon elle va aller réfléchir dans sa chambre...loll donc si elle arrête pas de pleurer pour rien elle va aller réfléchir... c'est clair???


End file.
